Hiccup the Chief
by renee1120
Summary: ONE SHOT AND SPOILERS OF HTTYD2. Its been a couple months since Hiccup became chief, and he's still worried. Rated T because I sure as hell didn't read stuff like this as a kid.


Author's Note: So, I haven't written any FF since early high school, and I'm almost a junior in college now. So it has been awhile.

I've had a long day, and I've been thinking of this one shot for about a week or two now. So in order to blow some steam off, I thought I would finally put it down on Microsoft paper.

And yes, there is Hiccstrid. So enjoy!

ONE SHOT:

It was a cold night.

If his hair wasn't as long as it was, the cold air might have stung more than it did. He could feel the small braids on the right side of his head hitting his ears.

Hiccup was doing his night patrol of Berk, one of his duties as Chief.

Other than the wind and an occasional mumble from Toothless, the night was silent.

It was nights like these that Hiccup's mind would wander. It was only a couple months ago since his dad had passed and he became Chief, but Hiccup still felt anxious about everything. He always wondered if he was doing everything correctly, and while he knew no one was judging him, he couldn't help but feel pressured.

The people of Berk were still in the transition phase of Hiccup becoming chief, and everyone helped him out as much as possible, giving him ideas for repairs around town, or help with the academy, which had been passed down for Astrid and his mother to manage. He made sure to let everyone know how much he appreciated the help, but he still wasn't sure if he was going to live up to the title of Chief.

Toothless gave a low, peaceful growl, his way of asking what was on Hiccup's mind.

"I don't know, bud…Am I doing a good job?" He was starting to feel some of the stress in his body, the ache of restless nights.

Toothless gave another growl, only this one was accompanied with a nod. Hiccup patted his Night Fury's head.

"Thanks, Toothless. I know it has only been a couple of months, but I feel like I should have gotten the hang of everything by now…"

"Well, it's going to take some time…" a voice said behind him.

Hiccup turned around to see Astrid and her Deadly Nadder, Stormfly, gliding in right beside him. He could feel his face getting warm, but he was sure it was too dark for Astrid to tell.

"How's the patrol going? I saw you two from the ground, and figured I'd give you a second pair of eyes." She was looking at Hiccup inquisitively.

"Well, it's going." Hiccup tried to hide the worry and sleep in his voice.

She just glanced at him for a few long seconds, but stayed silent. She and Hiccup both knew if he was going to let on what was he was thinking, then he would.

Hiccup motioned for Toothless to land near the cove. The patrol was clear, and there wasn't any sign of intruders. Astrid and Stormfly followed them.

Once he landed, he changed his riding foot to his walking prosthetic. He leaped down from Toothless and walked over to where Astrid was standing by the water. He reached for her hand and led her to a boulder overlooking the pond.

He sat down it first, and Astrid sat in front of him, slightly leaning into him. He could feel her soft blonde hair on his left cheek as she leaned her head against it.

"You're doing him proud, Hiccup. You're doing everyone proud." Hiccup could hear Astrid's sincerity in her voice, but his heart still dropped a little. He could feel the small lump in his throat beginning to form, but he tried to keep it down.

"I know, Astrid. I just….I don't know. It's just all so overwhelming. I can barely sleep because there are so many things going through my head each night. Whose house needs a new roof? How many saddles need to be supplied to the Vikings? Is there enough fish in supply? What about attacks?" Hiccup put his head in his right hand, trying to calm down.

Astrid turned slightly so that she could grab his face with both her hands. She could feel a slight dampness on one of his cheeks; a tear. She used her thumb to wipe it away.

His green eyes were swimming; not in tears, but in thoughts. She could see the worry, the pain, the fear in his eyes.

"Hiccup, you're so worried about letting everyone else down, but the only person really letting down is yourself. You can do this, Hiccup. It has only been three month, and you've already cleaned up the town, and gotten everyone back on their feet." Astrid said, her stare never breaking from his.

Hiccup could feel the side of his mouth pulling upward, because he knew she was right. He was constantly comparing himself to his father, but he knew there was no point. His father was a great chief.

That didn't mean he wasn't going to be great either. Hiccup had accomplished so much since he introduced the dragons to the Vikings. Everything, while it came at a price sometimes, had been for the better.

Hiccup realized he wasn't going to be his father, Stoick the Chief. He was going to be Hiccup the Chief.

Astrid saw the small smile starting to creep up Hiccup's face, and could feel one forming on her own lips.

Hiccup grabbed Astrid's chin between his thumb and index finger, and gently pulled her chin to his face. His lips met hers, and he kissed her with a new kind of force.

He could feel the warmth in his stomach spreading, the butterflies moving to his chest. His heart almost wanted to burst with the love and adoration he felt for this one beautiful person.

Astrid melted into the kiss, losing herself in the feeling on his hands on her face and in her hair. Her hands were in his hair, on his face, on his neck, and then down to his sides…

Hiccup pulled her close to him, kissing her with every fiber in his body, and after a few more long seconds, he pulled away.

She leaned her head on his shoulder, and he propped himself up so that he could support both of them. Astrid played with his hand and Hiccup played with a loose strand of her hair.

He didn't care that he was tired. He didn't care that he was going to lose sleep for being out here this late. His mind was finally finding peace.

_This, _he thought to himself. _This is what he needed._

He tucked the small piece of hair behind her ear. As he did, he leaned in to put his lips right by her ear.

"I love you." Hiccup whispered.

Astrid turned to face him again, her blue eyes meeting his piercing green ones.

In the pale moonlight, Hiccup could see Astrid smile sweetly.

"I love you, too" she replied with a smile.

They stayed there awhile longer, just enjoying the time they had alone together, their bodies fitting together perfectly as they sat and watched the moon's reflection in the pond.

It wasn't before long that Hiccup could feel Astrid leaning more and more into him. When he looked down at her face, her eyes were shut, her breathing steady and a small smile on her face.

He motioned for Toothless, who had been off in the distance lying down close to Stormfly, to come and help. He managed to himself on Toothless with Astrid lying against his chest. She nudged for a bit, but soon fell back asleep. Toothless gently lifted off, and pretty soon they were back at Hiccup's cottage.

He carried Astrid through the front door, and made eye contact with his mother who was cleaning up. He was somewhat surprised, since it was so late, but decided not to bother her, since her sleeping schedule had been quite messed up while she was missing.

Hiccup's mother took one look at the sleeping girl in his arms, and made as little noise as possible as she helped her son upstairs. Hiccup laid Astrid down in his bed and covered her with his blanket.

He turned around to head downstairs, figuring he would give Astrid the bed, but before he could take a step, he felt a hand grab his weakly. He turned around to see Astrid staring up at him sleepily. She pulled on Hiccup's arm, motioning him to lie down on the bed. When he turned to face Toothless, he was already settled in his own bed, snoring away. Astrid pulled Hiccup's arm once more, and Hiccup sat down on the edge of the bed, pulling his prosthetic off and got ready for bed.

When he was settled comfortably and ready to sleep, she snuggled closer, laying her head on his chest, and drifting back into her deep sleep.

Hiccup laid his head back, feeling at ease, and soon enough, he drifted off into his own deep sleep.

….

_Well, that was actually a lot longer than I had expected it to be. But I finally got out some of my ideas. _

_On Microsoft word, this is at the 4 page mark. I can barely make a three page essay somedays, but this came together in about an hour. _

_Creative writing ftw!_

_Anyway, hope everyone enjoys! Its 1:18. Even though this is going to be uploaded in the morning when I wake up. Thank heavens for Saturdays. _


End file.
